


autumn leaves and running starts

by campe-silky (SilkyinaBottle)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyinaBottle/pseuds/campe-silky
Summary: There were some things, Gwen thought, that never changed.





	autumn leaves and running starts

**Author's Note:**

> god, it's so rare for me to write het, let alone established relationship, but gwenvid was calling to me
> 
> also somehow this is completely g-rated?? how about that

There were some things, Gwen thought, that never changed.

Of course, that didn’t apply to most things. The world shifted and moved forward a lot faster than she could keep up with, most of the time. But for once in her life, she found she was keeping pace a lot better than usual. She had a new haircut, a new house, and new job she much preferred to working at Camp Campbell.

But sometimes it felt like instead of leaving the camp, she had just taken the camp with her.

She sighed as she reached the front door and fished for the key in her bag. Her journalism job wasn’t bad, not by any means, but it often ate up more social energy than she could afford to expend.

As she retrieved her house key, she felt something rustle in her hair, and she reached up and plucked a bright orange leaf off of her head. Goddammit, how long had that been there? She jammed the key into the door and decided not to think about it as she headed inside.

The house was warm compared to the chilly outdoors and smelled like the apple cinnamon wax melts her boyfriend had insisted on buying the last time they went shopping. It was relaxing, in a way. More relaxing than being at work, at least.

She kicked off her shoes by the door (why did she think heels were a good idea), and trudged over to the kitchen to set down her bag and grab something to drink. Probably lemonade. They usually didn’t keep alcohol in the house. She didn’t bother announcing herself. She figured her boyfriend knew exactly what time she was supposed to be home and was just waiting for her to arrive, like he usually did.

Speaking of… as she finally poured herself that glass of lemonade, she spotted movement in the backyard and walked over to see. Through the sliding glass door, she could see David raking autumn leaves into a big pile, and she smiled a little. She never had to ask him which one of them would be doing yard work; he always jumped at the opportunity to be outdoors. He was one of those things that just hadn’t changed, not since their time at Camp Campbell.

She would have thought he’d spot her by now, but evidently he didn’t, because he kept at his work as diligently as had before. It looked like he was almost done, so Gwen decided to take her lemonade over to the table… But she paused again as she saw him set aside the rake and walk over to the opposite end of the backyard. There wasn’t anything over there he would need, so what was he doing…?

She understood as soon as he took a running stance and dashed towards the pile of leaves. She started laughing before he even jumped in, hunching over and holding her stomach with one hand and trying to keep her glass of lemonade upright with the other. When she finally looked up, leaves were scattered across the backyard again and David was staring at her through the sliding door, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

This sent her into another fit of giggles, so she hardly noticed when the door slid open and David stopped in front of her. “I… didn’t realize you were home.”

“Y-yeah, I kinda got that,” she gasped, standing up and wiping a tear away from one eye. When he blushed harder and tensed slightly, she sighed. “C’mere, David.” He fled into her arms easily, and smiled a little when she kissed his cheek. “It was _cute_.”

“It was?” He sounded hopeful.

“That’s why I was laughing.” She leaned back a little to look at him. “Because I’m happy to be around you, you big goof.” David absolutely beamed at her words before rushing in for a brief kiss on the lips. Gwen kissed him back, smiling into it. And as they pulled apart, she made sure to mumble, “You’re still going to have to rake that all up again.”

He sighed, but his smile didn’t completely vanish. “That’s what I thought.”

David, clearly, was the one part of her life that hadn’t changed at all.


End file.
